school troubles
by reyreykitty
Summary: When grimmjow likes Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra likes Grimmjow only to things can be said!- TROUBLE AND SEX ! WARNINGS: Bad language, OOC-ness, Sex! trashy summary!please review
1. Chapter 1

YAAY !!! first chapter of my first ever fanfic :D i hope everyone likes it (sorry if you don't . )

contains Yaoi, ooc-ness and :D GrimmUlqui

sorry this chapter is sooo short ! the next one will be soon :)

* * *

English class had officially started and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was already bored out of his mind. He rested his head on his tanned muscular arm and stared blankly at the blackboard at the front of the class. Grimmjow was tall, had natural teal blue hair and dark blue eyes, his body was muscular and slightly tanned. Grimmjow was 16 years old and attending a high school in north Karakura town. The school was large, more than 1000 pupils attending there, but Grimmjow had his eye on only one.

"Good morning class" Urahara sang as he sat at the front of his class, dropping the hard books on his small wooden desk to get his classes attention. Every teenager in the small classroom gasped when the books made a loud bang as the made contact with Urahara's desk, "I do hope everyone did their homework last night."

Shit!

Grimmjow being in a rush from waking up late this morning had totally forgotten his homework which was lying on the floor under a pile of school books. Urahara noticed the panic in Grimmjow's face, the blond man smiled a stared at the teal haired teen. "Let me guess, you've forgot your homework again Mr Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow slowly raised his head and stared back at his teacher. "BUSTED!" Grimmjow shot a deadly glare at his 'so called friend' Nnoitra. "SHUT IT NNOITRA!" Grimmjow stared back to his teacher. "Don't panic yourself Mr Jeagerjaques, I'm sure the fairies from the dark corners of your sister's closet eat your homework again" Everyone laughed (except Grimmjow) when Urahara mock Grimmjow's last excuse for his homework.

"I'm sorry sir" Grimmjow started "I left it at home." He was blushing slightly from embarrassment. With that, there was a small knock on the classroom door, "Enter" Urahara called. Seconds later a small pale boy opened the wooden door. Grimmjow's heart began to race, the boy entered the room and bowed to Urahara. "Ah, Ulquiorra." The blond man's voice was friendly, "Do you need something?"

Ulquiorra was small, unnaturally pale and unbelievably cute. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes, he always seemed upset, most people described him as the emo kid or the puff with the weird green tear tracks down his face. Ulquiorra was 14 years old and in the year below Grimmjow meaning Ulquiorra was one of the younger ones in his year group.

Ulquiorra opened those brilliant green eyes and stared at Urahara, "yes sir, the new supply teacher for the year 9 express group has requested the level 6 Mathematics books." It was clear to Ulquiorra that Grimmjow was staring at him, so he lifted his pale face so his eyes met Grimmjow's, a tiny smile appeared on Ulquiorra's black and white lips as he softly waved at Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow's eyes widen, with a large grin he waved back, but to his embarrassment Nnoitra saw their little greeting and began to laugh. "Aww Grimmys got a little crush!" Nnoitra almost fell of his chair in laughter. Grimmjow was sending more death glares it Nnoitra's direction.

"Grimmjow, could you help Ulquiorra with the books please" Urahara softly ask, knowing that Nnoitra was dancing on Grimmjow's last good nerve. "Yes sir" Grimmjow made his way next to Ulquiorra and took most of the books. As both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra exited the class room Nnoitra let a loud chuckle as he yelled to them "STAY SAFE KIDS!" With that Nnoitra officially fell of his chair from laughter, an evil cackle roaring from him.

Grimmjow stayed silent, a light blush running over his tanned cheeks. "So ...Grimmjow, thanks for helping me with these books" Ulquiorra's voice was soft like it normally was. "Y-your welcome Ulquiorra." Grimmjow was nervous, he didn't know why, his eyes kept drifting on to Ulquiorra, watching the younger teen as they walked together, studying every step Ulqui took. Grimmjow was in way over his head, Ulquiorra couldn't feel the same way...could he?

When they reached Ulquiorra's classroom, the pale teen took the books from Grimmjow, thanking him again and stepped into the classroom. The tall male smiled softly, he headed back to his only class but with that thought, he knew Nnoitra would mock the piss out of him, maybe it would be easier to skip Urahara's class altogether, there wasn't that much time left until the bell went, Grimmjow sat down back against the wall of the school corridor. _What am I going to do?_ The teal haired teen sighed sadly, he knew he was uncontrollably in love with Ulquiorra Schiffer.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home dad!" Grimmjow slammed the front door shut and closes his eyes tightly. _What I'm I going to do?! I need to tell someone!_

Grimmjow couldn't help himself, he wanted Ulquiorra. He opened his blue eyes slowly but he almost jumped out his skin when his father, Gin, was standing in front of him, wearing his overly happy grin. "Hey Grimm Grimm! Soo how was school?" Gin always seemed to get overly excited when his only son returned home from school. "It was same as usual dad!" Grimmjow sighed as his father wrapped an arm around his son's neck in a way that looked like Gin was going to give Grimmjow a nugie "A bit boring"

"**Hey Kitty!" Grimmjow's older sister cooed from the kitchen "Whatcha' want for dinner?" The teal haired teen softly pushed out from his father's brace, he began to walk up the stairs, his bag dragging behind him. "Grimmjow?"****Halibel called out again****, ****walking over to Gin, she watched her younger brother slowly walk upstairs "I'm not hungry Halibel, thanks anyway" that was the last thing Grimmjow say while he stomped up the stair and walk in to his bedroom. Halibel turned to her father and slapped him across his arm "What did you do?!" Gin yelped slightly as his daughter gave him an evil look. "Nothing I swear!" Gin and Halibel argued for a few hours about it, as Grimmjow (who was lying on his light gray bed) quickly dozed off to sleep. **

"_**Gr-immjow! M-More!!" Grimmjow was thrusting his hard manhood into Ulquiorra's tight entrance. "GRIMMJOW!! FASTER! MORE!" Grimmjow increased the speed of his thrusts, pumping Ulquiorra's cock as Pre cum began to pour out. "B-brake me!" Ulqui's back arched as Grimmjow came to his limits, his seed filling Ulquiorra.**_

**Grimmjow woke up in shock. It was dark outside and the clock on Grimmjow's said 1:42 am, his breathing coming out in small pants. "A dream?" He looked down and blushed rapidly as he now knew it was a wet dream. Grimmjow slowly stripped himself of the damp pants and boxers which were coated in the white substance, he then slipped a old pair of jogging pant on and fell onto his bed again. Grimmjow's hand covered his mouth, he was in shock. He was having dirty dreams about Ulquiorra, AGAIN?! "FUCK!" Grimmjow was hating this, he had strong feelings for someone he thought would never love him back. His beautiful blue eyes slowly filling with tears. **

"**Kitty, are you okay." Halibel knocked at Grimmjow's bedroom door before shyly entering the cream coloured room. Grimmjow quickly wiped his eyes "I-I'm fine. And I told you not to call me that!" Halibel strolled over to her younger brother, stepping over the damp pajama bottoms and boxers and sat next to him. She ran her hand throw the soft teal hair, pulling her 'baby' brother closer. "What's the matter Grimmy?" Grimmjow blushed slightly, **_**Should I tell her?**_** That thought was running throw his head. He wasn't sure what to do. Halibel had been in many relationships before, so maybe asking her for advice would be the better thing to do. Well better than asking his dad! It would end in an embarrassing family wrestle match. **

"**Halibel…" Grimmjow's blue eyes met his sisters in an awkward stare. "Have you ever had feelings for some-one, but they don't like you … and you don't what to do?" Halibel blushed slightly, she knew after that question Grimmjow asked what was going on with him. "Oohh … erm so that's what's wrong with you lately. Erm… Well who is it?" Grimmjow's eyes look pained, he bit his bottom lip and looked away from Halibel. "Ul-Ulquiorra Schiffer."**

**Halibel stared at her brother, slightly shocked. She had no idea that her younger brother was gay. "Ooohh … "The moment was growing awkward. Grimmjow shuffled farther back on the bed, he brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. Halibel wrapped her arms around him. "Its okay kitty" she cooed slowly rocking him back and forth. "Everything will work out, I promise." Halibel kissed Grimmjow's head and ran a hand again throw his soft hair.**

**~X~** **The school week pasted quickly after that. Similar things happened. Grimmjow forgot his homework, being mocked by Nnoitra, Getting detentions. But nothing mattered more than them small moments when he bumped into or spoke with Ulquiorra. ** **~X~** **A loud sigh made its way out of Ulquiorra. He shuffled in his seat and stared half lidded at the front of the classroom, gazing at the large silver clock on the wall. 4 minutes left till the last lesson of the day ended and the weekend could begin. He hated mathematics, the subject bored him senseless. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes lowered off the clock and focused to his school book. It wasn't like him to not pay attention in class but the thought of algebra made his mind go blank. He began to go over his doodle again. His pale cheeks tinted pink as he glared at the small sketch. It was a gothic heart with both his name and a curtain blue haired males name inside it. His blush decreased as he covered the doodle with his left hand and glared back at the clock. The only thoughts ravaging his mind were of Grimmjow. 2 minutes. Another sigh. **_**I have to see him!**_ "**Is there a problem Mr. Schiffer?" Ulquiorra's eyes snapped off the clock and focused on his teacher. "N-no. Not at all sir." Before the teacher had time to respond the ball rang. Ulquiorra sprang from his desk, stuffing his book into his band and running out the door. **_**Where is he?!**_** Ulquiorra strolled slowly along the hallway, his shoulders being bumped as he walked against the crowned of older pupils. **

"**Ooft !" Ulquiorra collided into something tall and well built, he shut his eyes and placed his hands across his chest. "Oh God! Sorry Ulquiorra…" Emerald eyes shot open and stared into a pair of warm sea blue ones. "I-its fine Grimmjow. It was my fault, I'm sorry" Ulquiorra bowed quickly at stared back up at the tall teen. Grimmjow let out a small laughed and caressed Ulqui's pale blushing cheek. "Soo… errm what are you doing this weekend?" Grimmjow's cheeks hardly even blushed as Ulquiorra's grow a dark red/pink. "Coz I was just thinking. Do you wanna do somethin' tonight ?"**


	3. Chapter 3

~X~

"Dad! I'm home." Grimmjow through his bag across the living room and blink harshly as it smacked it to the wall. Ulquiorra stood by Grimmjow. He was nervous. He'd never been to Grimmjow's home! Sure he knows Grimmjow well, his father was co-workers with Grimmjow's and when Ulquiorra was younger he use to have play dates with the teal haired beauty and his hyperactive younger sister. Neilel. But now he was older…a teenager, things felt a lot …_different._

"Grimmy-kun!!! Your home!!" Ulquiorra was knocked back when the deranged teenaged girl through herself at her older brother. "GET OFF ME YAH MORON!! AHHH YOUR FUCKIN BOOBS ARE CRUSHING ME!! NEL GET OFF!!!" Ulqui couldn't help the giggle. He smiled at the little blush spreading across Grimmjow's cheeks as he forced his sister off, but seconds later the emo teen feel quiet again. He felt so awkward. In his home, his family would never do something like that so it was slightly strange to Ulquiorra. " h-hey .. ulqui-orra.. you okay?" Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts as Grimmjow softly picked him up. " N-no Grimmjow! Please put me down! I'm fine."

Ulquiorra couldn't stop the blush, he was being carried into the kitchen like a smile child! Legs wrapped slightly around the holder's waist and head resting on the crook of the others neck.

"Dad, I brought a friend over for Dinner… that okay?" Grimmjow softly put Ulquiorra down and stared at his father who was dancing around the kitchen with the blond older sister. _I wounder why Grimmjow has teal hair, Halibel's blond and Neliel's green... _Ulquiorra jumped at Grimmjow's voice. Clearly he didn't like it when people ignored him!

"OI DIPSHIT I'M TALKING TO YO-!!!" Grimmjow growled, his sister did NOT just slap him with a piece of meat…DID SHE??!! "Kitty, calm down! We heard you the first time…!" Halibel's gaze shifted over to the small emo boy next to Grimmjow. She gave him a slightly fox like grin. "Ulquiorra Schiffer!... Long time babes." She winked at Grimmjow and smiled at his cheeks reddening. " Dinner will be about 40 minutes, why not go watch some cartoons or play hide at seek?"

Grimmjow growled. Taking Ulquiorra hand and walking out the kitchen door. He mimicked what Halibel spoke just in a higher voice. Liked some-one just drop kicked his junk! " I heard that kitty!" "BITCH, DON'T CALL ME KITTY!!!"

Ulquiorra smiled. They finally got to Grimmjow's room. It was a mess, boxers and jogging pants layering the floor, pictures of Grimmjow and his friends were all over the walls and small pair of pink fluffy handcuffs was dangling from the closet. " what the hell do you need those for?" Ulquiorra couldn't help but ask. They actually looked kind of …comfortable! He turned to Grimmjow who was smirking proudly. "I got 'em in case somebody who's in here gets outta line!" That did it! Ulquiorra went bright red. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed, "o-okay then… alittle awkward."

Grimmjow burst in to a fit of laughter. He couldn't help it! Ulquiorra looked so cute when he was nervous, it was hard not to laugh though. "relax! I aint gunna use 'em on yah!!" Grimmjow lay down on his bed and flicked a switch that made the television spring to life. "well, I dunno… I might us 'em on yah one day!" Ulquiorra squeaked, but something in Ulquiorra made him like the idea!

He sat down by Jeagerjaques, and stared at the television. _What in God's name are we watching??!_ Ulquiorra sent Grimmjow a confused look. "What? Never watched Skins before?! It's amazing!" Grimmjow sat up, giving Ulquiorra more room to move closer, but as Ulquiorra did just that the bed squeaked at the movement. Ulquiorra felt like screaming!! How embarrassing, he looked up at Grimmjow and giggled slightly as Grimmjow once again bursted into a fit of laughter.

~X~

Gin looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "What's wrong dad? You seem upset" Halibel was stood next to her father, also staring up at the ceiling. "It's Grimmjow, you don't think … he and Ulquiorra...could be doing it! Do you?" Gin glanced at his daughter, who looked back with sad expressions. "Dad… Grimmjow's gay. And he does like Ulquiorra but I don't think their ... doing the nasty, not yet any way!"

Gin smiled softly and opened his normally closed eyes. "so… my sons gay… my ONLY son is a fudge packer!!" Halibel slapped her father's arm and knitted her eyebrows. "DON'T BE SO MEAN!!" Gin laughed; of course he didn't mind his son was gay, because now he had something more to annoy his son about! "AHAHAHA he's sausage jockey!!" "DAD!!!"

~X~

Ulquiorra was blushing madly. He was curled up with Grimmjow. But he did have a reason! Grimmjow after finishing his laughing attack settled down and began to watch his show again, but not long after he began whining about the room was cold, which it was. So Grimmjow got one of his _oh so brilliant_ ideas and picked Ulquiorra up again and place him on his lap, then started cuddling Ulquiorra like it was the single most natural thing in the world!...

Strange boy!

Ulquiorra shuffled on Grimmjow's lap, his eyes were slowly closing even though his heart was pounding. "Grimmjow?" The teal hair teen looked down at Ulquiorra and smiled. "yeah ?" Ulquiorra blush darkened, he nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's chest and sighed softly. "who do you …like?"

"what ?!" Grimmjow pulled away slightly, which made Ulquiorra look up and glaze at him. " I said, w-who do you.. like, as in fancy ?" Grimmjow smiled weakly, his own heart was pounding. _Should I tell him? Or would it freak him out?!_ Grimmjow had to think fast! His head and heart was screaming for him to do it, but his mouth went dry. "Grimmjow… please, I just want to know… who do you like.. who is it ??!" He sighed. "Ulquiorra schiffer…"

… Ulquiorra blinked, "excuse me, … what did you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

~X~

Ulquiorra blush was beginning to burn his unnaturally pale cheeks. "You heard me, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow smirked. This was scaring Ulquiorra. He'd been wishing that Grimmjow would fall for him, but this was too fast! "But I'll repeat myself for yah! I like YOU Ulquiorra… nobody else!"

Grimmjow was panicking, Ulquiorra was just staring at him with a blank, unreadable face and rosy red cheeks. After what felt like hours Ulquiorra smiled. _God! His smile is so cute!! _ "… I...I like you to, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow couldn't help the blush, he was madly in love with Ulquiorra and now he knew Ulquiorra felt the same way, this made his heart pound. Grimmjow shuffled closer to Ulquiorra, a sweet soft smile glued to both their faces, their eyes lidded as they got closer. "G-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra moaned slightly as Grimmjow pressed those stunning pink lips against his own black and with ones. His heart fluttered as the older teen kissed him so softly.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss, he was breathless. As soon as he realised what happened he's beautiful emerald eyes opened wide, he covered his mouth with his hands and began to shake. "H-hey Ulquiorra… I'm sorry" Grimmjow took hold of the pale hands and rubbed his thumb along them. "I didn't mean to take you by surprise…" Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow. He actually didn't care that the teal haired teenager kissed him. He wanted Grimmjow to do it again! "Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's voice was quite, more than normal.

Grimmjow looked at the smaller form, he watched as pale shaky hands pulled him closer and as the small thin legs wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow smiled as he looked the ghostly skinned teen in the face. "P-please kiss me again!"

Grimmjow couldn't stop himself. The love of his life was on his lap, legs around his waist and hands knitted in his hair. He didn't move slowly this time! The taller one moved down and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist; he placed a soft kiss on the black and white lips and moaned lowly.

Ulquiorra's mind went fuzzy! He felt Grimmjow's tongue slide against his lower lip. The shock made him open his mouth and the tongue darted in. it felt so… perfect!

Grimmjow explored every part of Ulquiorra's mouth, he swirled his tongue around Ulqui's and moan playfully at the pale's tongue fought against his own. Grimmjow's hands rubbed Ulquiorra's small feminine hips and dipped the tips of his fingers into the tight skinny black jeans. Ulquiorra gasped and pulled away from the kiss again. A slick trail of saliva still connecting both his and Grimmjow's lips. "Gods Ulqui… I didn't know you were such a great kisser!" Ulquiorra moaned and wriggled slightly as Grimmjow began to nip and suck lightly on the pale neck, after leaving a large purple mark there he softly kissed it as if to say sorry.

Ulquiorra moaned again, he couldn't help notice that Grimm's hand was slowly slipping deeper and deeper into his pants, once the strong hand was completely inside and found what it was looking for. Although it was covered by the small pair of boxers, Grimmjow had found Ulquiorra's opening. He swirled the tip of his finger around it and softly poked it.

"NHHH!!! N-No!!!!" Grimmjow stopped. He looked down at the other teenager and felt the guilt roll through him. Ulquiorra was panting softly, his face hiding into Grimmjow's chest and bright red cheeks. "G-Grimmjow… I'm not ready for that! Not yet." The teal haired teen smiled, he pulled his hand away and hugged the other, softly playing with the raven strands of hair. "It's okay Ulquiorra… I got too carried away! Your only 14… and I know you're not ready… not just yet." Ulquiorra looked up, a small smile appeared on his face as he wiped his emerald eyes. Luckily Grimmjow wasn't going to push him into anything he wasn't ready for!

"Ulquiorra?" The emerald eyes looked up into the sea blue ones. Grimmjow smiled sweetly again, he nuzzled the raven hair and breathed it in, Ulquiorra's sent was minty. It suited him! "Yes Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra blushed more; it was a little embarrassing having someone smell your hair! "Will you go out with me?" The pale teen was silent. _Be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' … boyfriend??!_ It didn't need much thought! "Of course I will Grimmjow. He closed those beautiful emerald pools and rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. Lacing his fingers in the older ones school shirt, shifting softly on the others lap, and taking in the spicy sent of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Nothing could ruin this moment! ...Well there was one thing!

The door flow open and smacked against the cream wall. Jumping, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra pulled away fro each others embrace. Ulquiorra quickly moved off Grimmjow's lap and stared at the door in shock. Halibel walked in rather gracefully and stared at both Ulquiorra and her Younger brother. If looks could kill both the small emo and Jeagerjaques would be long dead!! Strangely Halibel's mood quickly changed, from bitchy annoyed PMS Lady to…well normal Halibel!

"Okay kitty! Dinner's ready!!" She smiled softly and skipped out the room. Leaving Grimmjow and Ulquiorra alone again.

"Yeah… c'mon Ulqui! Better get down stairs before my dad eats everything!!... Again." Grimmjow sat up and stretched and let out a loud groan. After he finished he held out his hand to Ulquiorra and smiled softly as the emo boy took his hand. They walked out of the teal haired teen's bedroom and ran down the stairs. Brushing against each others shoulder and smiling at each other, Grimmjow before entering the Dinning room softly kissed Ulquiorra's forehead and muttered that he was sorry. "Why are you saying sorry? You haven't done anything!" Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry…because this is going to be one hell of a dinner Ulqui!"

Fantastic!!

Ulquiorra sat at the table; he faced Grimmjow's Younger sister Neliel, who at this point was glaring at him with a murderous look. Grimmjow was sat next to Ulquiorra and was glaring back at Neliel. _This was awkward!_ Halibel noticed the nervous look on Ulquiorra's face and sighed. "So Ulquiorra… how is your father?" Ulquiorra looked up at Halibel and nodded slightly. "He's okay… just a little stressed at the moment, you know …with work and …stuff" Ulquiorra began to eat the food Halibel and her father made. After a few minutes things began to get less awkward and more relaxing, the small talk was nice and the food was pretty damn good!! Things were going smoothly.

**FLICK**…_what on earth was that??_**...FLICK**

Ulquiorra looked up from his food, only to be greeted by a large green pea hitting his forehead. "Eerrmm … Neliel… please don't do that." Ulquiorra used the softest tone he could manage. But it's kind of hard being nice when someone's flicking peas at you! "Stop what emo boy??!!" Neliel pouted .What! Was she 13 or 3??!!

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed now! After 5 minutes of this it was beginning to get irritating! However before he had time to respond to Neliel's childish game her older brother stepped in. Grimmjow picked up a hand full of the mashed potatoes and launched it at the green haired girls face. "WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP IT!!!? YOUR SOO ANNOYING!!!" Everyone at the table jumped up. This was going to be…annoying!!

Halibel was struck by a sudden idea as she picked up the gravy and poured it all over her teal haired younger brother. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" and that's all it took, seconds later food from the kitchen and table was tossed across the room! Splattering the walls, floor and every thing else in its way! Chicken legs, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots covered everyone and the walls. This wasn't the best thing to be greeted home to!!

The front door slammed shut as a ginger haired woman made her way to the hazard zone known as the dinning room. "GIN, GRIMMJOW, HALIBEL, NELIEL!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING??!!!!" the woman stood in horror as her children and room mate were covered with the families dinner. Ulquiorra at this point had hid under the chair to stop him from getting hit… which didn't really work! Once he stood up he regretted it! "WHO THE HELL IS THIS??!! GIN OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D LET YOUR KIDS HAVE A FOOD FIGHT IM MY HOUSE!!! I'LL MURDER YOU!!!" Yes… Ulquiorra remembered this woman… Rangiku Mastumoto. The lady who helped Gin back off his feet when Grimmjow's mother died. The lady who gave them a home to live in. And the lady who liked to talk tough, but really wouldn't hurt a fly… manly because they freaked her out. Ulquiorra smiled, "hello Miss Mastumoto!" With a bow, Ulquiorra wiped his pale face, hoping she'd remember him!

Which she did! "Ulquiorra Schiffer… how nice to see you again!" She bowed back but her top burst at the seems as she bent down. Gee… that's a little awkward!! Grimmjow coughed loudly. "err Rangiku…boobies alert!!" Rangiku sprang back up and ran for the stairs. "Thank you Grimmjow!!" As soon as she disappeared Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist on walks up the stairs, heading back to his room. "I'll get Ulqui cleaned up and I'll walk him back home…kay dad!!" Ulquiorra listened to the convocation and blushed softly. The small emo was led through the upstairs floor into a large bathroom, were Grimmjow let him go and began to run the shower. "kay Ulqui… showers ready…!"


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY! Its chapter 5... And sadly nothing has happened yet because of two reasons!

1. I'm a lazy bitch

2. I had exams that I needed to revise for!

But I got a request not long ago for me to make my chapters longer! I must do that or ill make the story boring! Which i totally don't want to happen! So this chapter is gunna be a lot longer! I may change POV (point of views) init but it's for the benefit of the story! So other than that there isn't much to say! I really am so sorry to not update in a while, I am so stressed at the moment! Well enough complaining, on with the story!

~X~

"Strip off Ulqui; I need tah get you home before it gets too dark!"

Ulquiorra's pale cheeks covered over in a dark pink! There is NO way he'd strip off in front of his boyfriend! That was far too embarrassing and slutty!

When Grimmjow took the hint he smiled softly, passing Ulquiorra a soft, black cotton towel and left the smaller teen to his business. However it didn't stop him from using the other bathroom to shower himself off with, although he'd prefer to share one BUT that's moving way too fast! Ulquiorra was only a newbie at the whole _relationship_ game. Well not really a game… because for a change, Grimmjow was serious, he didn't want to blow this like he did with everything else! He wanted to make this work with Ulquiorra… but he had to go slow! Nothing like what happened before dinner, but taking things slow was going to be tough!

Grimmjow stepped into his father's room and into the conjoined bathroom, swiftly walking over to the shower before turning it on and setting it to the right temperature. He stripped himself of the messy food covered clothes and stepped in, groaning softly as the hot water ran over his tanned skin.

_I can't stop thinking about him! Why? We are together now, so those dreams should stop right__... RIGHT? _Ulquiorra wash his milky white body and cleaned his hair with the sweet smelling shampoo. The dreams from the previous night running through his head and to his embarrassment, making him hard! The famous dark pink blush crossed his features and he looked down at his half erected member. The thoughts flooding into his head were making things all the more worse! _**"B-Brake me Grimmjow!"**_ Ulquiorra gasped softly and the memories came back more graphical minute by minute! His legs began to shake as his man hood was now fully erected and begging for pleasure! Shyly reaching down, Ulquiorra palmed his member and began stroking it. Growing faster and blushing hard as the thoughts of Grimmjow doing this to him were born in his mind.

"_**Gr-immjow! M-More!" **_Ulquiorra whined softly and the small trail of pre-cum leaked out, making his body shiver in pleasure! _** "GRIMMJOW! FASTER! MORE!"**_ "S-shit shit!" The smaller teenager cursed softly. He was almost at his limits! When it came down to Grimmjow, orgasms always seem to happen to quickly! _**"GRIMMJOW! AHH!"**_ That did it! The image of Grimmjow screwing him took him too far over the edge! With a yelp Ulquiorra spurted his seed into his hand, making sure he didn't spill it over anything he may have to explain about! Boy that would be awkward!

Ulquiorra quickly cleaned himself of all his seed and remaining food before stopping the shower and picking up the soft towel. The smaller teen wrapped it around himself and smelled the fabric. _It smells just like Grimmjow!_ He proceeded to dry himself and wait for the teal hair beauty.

Not seconds later the bathroom door opened and reveled a clean looking Grimmjow who was wearing a light blue t-shirt, baggy black jeans and a grey hooded jumper.

"Are yah just gunna stare or you getting changed?" Ulquiorra gazed up and smiled softly at the taller male before nodding. "But I have no clean cloths!" Ulquiorra felt a little… cheeky! It seemed rude not only to partake in a food fight, use the family's shower and then ask for cloths!

"Well..." Grimmjow's grin just seemed to get bigger. "I can help yah there Ulqui-Chan!" the teal haired male stalked off only to return with a baggy top of his, some smaller blue colored boxers and a pair of jogging pants that wear clearly too small for his taller figure. "Try these on Ulqui! And don't panic, I haven't worn them boxers in like... A year, I think!" With that Grimmjow left the room again, closing the door and waiting for his other!

_I can not possibly wear this! _Ulquiorra's mind was protesting him about getting changed into Grimmjow's old clothes. Once on, the top reached down to his knees, making it more like a dress, the jogging pants were a little baggy but did feel comfy! And the boxers… well let's just say, they were nicely fitted!

Stepping out if the bathroom, Grimmjow's smile grew. Seeing his beautiful new boyfriend already in his clothing, made Grimmjow feel hot all over!

"Damn~ you look nice Ulqui!" Ulquiorra's lips curved up a little from the comment as he slowly made his way to Grimmjow.

Taking Ulquiorra's small hand, he kissed it and his grin never faded. "You took a while in the shower Ulqui! Are you really that dirty?" SHIT. Ulquiorra gulp as his cheeks brightened. Of course now he felt like an idiot! I mean he jacked of in his boyfriend's shower and was heard! Who wouldn't feel either ashamed or stupid from that action!

"G-Grimmjow I'm so sorry! I couldn't hel-!" Ulquiorra was cut off half why throw his apology before Grimmjow kissed him softly, smiling like a pervert as he pulled back. "No need to say sorry babe!" He whispered softly into Ulquiorra's ear, tickling if with his breath. "Maybe you'll let me watch someday~" A small, shy smile made its why to Ulquiorra's black and white lips. "Maybe… maybe not. Depends on if you're good or not!" Grimmjow chuckled softly at this, who know Ulquiorra could flirt? It was cute as hell though! "We shall see then."

~X~

After walking out Grimmjow's house, Ulquiorra noticed how chilly the night actually was! He sighed to himself as he walked through the streets alone. _I guess autumn is almost over._ Ulquiorra hated the winter time, sure his birthday was in the winter and so was Christmas and New Year, but he hated the cold. Ulquiorra also hated being alone. He didn't mean to get Grimmjow into trouble, hell, that stupid food fight wasn't even his fault! But sadly Gin yelled at Grimm just as he was about to walk Ulquiorra home, and of course Grimmjow had to back chat his father and well… he got himself grounded! So not only did Gin stop Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's Date for the weekend, but he stop Grimmjow going out for 3 weeks! A little unfair in Ulquiorra's opinion.

Ulquiorra soon turned the corner that his house was on and sighed in relief. He was tired and cold! And just his luck, it began to rain. Ulquiorra dashed for his front door and banged on it in a desperate manner, almost as if some one had been chasing him. The door opened quickly and Ulquiorra slipped into the posh looking home. It was warm and cozy, almost had a Christmas feel to it.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Where in God's name have you been? You have me and your mother worried." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes quickly; his father should have known where he was. He did send the man a text message to tell him! "I was at Grimmjow's home father." Aizen just stared at his son before letting out an irritated sigh. "You're soaked, go upstairs and change." And that was that. The convocation between Aizen and Ulquiorra was over. They didn't talk much; In fact they hardly even looked at each other. It had been awkward since Aizen and Ulquiorra's real mother got divorced. And even more awkward since she moved away to Germany and only spoke to Ulquiorra via phone chats or emails! But since Aizen got married again to a younger woman called Momo Hinamori. Thing were never the same between Ulquiorra and his father. It was as if Aizen never had time or wanted to spend time with Ulqui.

Ulquiorra walked upstairs and sat in his bed, he shivered from the cold damp clothes sticking to his already pale skin. He sighed and looked around his dark room, walls painted a dark green colour which matched his black bed covers perfectly. His floor had a dark grey carpet and all the chairs, tables, closets and general furniture in his room was a silver metal. All in all Ulquiorra's room was depressing, it lacked any colour or warmth to it, but Ulquiorra liked it that way and he wasn't planning on changing it any time soon.

He stripped himself of the clothes and put on his bed clothing (long grey top and black boxers) and smiled a little. Looking up into the mirror Ulquiorra almost jumped out of his skin! "What are you doing Grimmjow?" He hissed and opened the window that sat behind him, over looking his bed. Grimmjow chuckled in amusement for clearly scaring Ulqui as he was seen through the mirrored reflection.

Grimmjow climbed his way into Ulquiorra's room, wet and cold and sat beside him. "I just came to see you Ulqui." He replied to Ulquiorra's question. "But you're grounded! And we saw each other not even 10 minutes ago!" "20 minutes actually" "what ever!" Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ulquiorra's pale neck. Licking it softly. "I just thought that since if our first night as a couple, that we should spend it together." Ulquiorra blushed. How…sweet!

"Okay, but never ever scare me like that again." "Fine I won't!" "But Grimmjow, how'd you get up to my window?" ….. "Err… ill tell you later."

[[OKAY THE NEXT UPDATE IS GUNNA BE 'crazy love' OKAY D: RAWR! XD]]


End file.
